In a wireless communication system, pushing information to mobile terminals in a certain range is an important application. Pushing may provide various types of information for mobile terminals, such as advertisement information interesting to mobile users and a variety of public information. The pushing range is determined by the position of a mobile terminal; provided that the position information of the mobile terminal can be obtained, information may be pushed to the mobile terminal.
In the prior art, a base station (BS) in a mobile communication network is used to determine the position of a mobile terminal, and push information according to the position information of the mobile terminal obtained through positioning. In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages: a new entity, that is, a Position Determining Entity (PDE), needs to be added to the mobile communication network; the PDE calculates the position information of the mobile terminal according to positioning parameters obtained by the BS, such as pilot information, and then pushes information. Additionally, software of the mobile terminal also needs to be modified accordingly. The precision of positioning and pushing is in an order of magnitude of about 100 meters, and can merely reach 100 meters at most, and it is difficult to implement short-distance pushing.